A Heart's Desire
by tweets
Summary: While on a mission for the Emperor, Mara encounters and falls in love with Luke. Upon her return from her mission, alliances are formed, dangers are discovered, plans are made and allegiances are changed, forever. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars and its characters in no possible way belong to me, they belong to George Lucas.

**Author's Note: **This chapter replaces what used to be chapters 1-3

**Chapter One**

Mara Jade was unable to believe her own heart's desire – to have a child. She was due to return to Coruscant the following week from her mission on the world Ord Mantell. Fighting her desire was getting harder by the minute, especially just sitting eating take-outs in her hotel room. She decided to go for a walk to clear her mind and hopefully her heart as well. Neither desire was going to happen for her.

She picked up her cloak and pulled it on while moving to the door, slipping the hood up as she did so. Mara hit the alarm switch before she left, knowing that she may have been followed when she came back to her room earlier.

She walked to the turbolift quickly so she couldn't bump into _any_ male and fall for them, at least not let her heart decide that they would be a suitable father for her desired child. She did bump into someone though. He was just a few centimetres taller than she was, with blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes.

"Sorry," was what he said as a murmured apology before lightly blushing as he noticed her physical beauty. He then bent to retrieve the papers he had dropped, as if to cover up his embarrassment.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Mara murmured, as she bent to help him. She herself began to blush as well. "I should have watched where I was walking."

"It's ok. My name's Luke. Luke Skywalker," he said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"I'm Mara Jade. It's nice to meet you," Mara replied, taking his hand and quickly shaking it before withdrawing her hand and looking like an awkward and embarrassed teenager facing their fear of talking to their crush.

They stood in silence for several moments looking at their feet for what seemed to them an eternity. Mara tried to step past Luke as he prepared to step past her, only to bump into him again. Luke again dropped his papers. "I'm so sorry. I'm not normally like this around strangers I've just met," Mara apologized, becoming more embarrassed than she already was.

"As I said before it's really ok. I'm usually pretty much a klutz myself, so I'm used to dropping things all the time. If I were you, I wouldn't really worry. I'd better go. I've had a very long week and I've got an even longer one ahead of me."

"Look, why don't I treat you to dinner? My choice, just to save you the trouble of finding someplace halfway decent to eat at."

"That'd be great. I'll just ditch my papers in my room. I'll meet you back here in say, quarter of an hour?"

"It'll only take you five minutes to ditch the papers."

"I kinda need to get changed. I'm not exactly what you might call presentable, dressed like this," replied Luke as he looked down at his clothes and blushed again.

"Don't worry. I don't really eat at fancy restaurants. So don't worry."

"Ok. I'll be back in five."

Quarter of an hour later Mara and Luke were sitting in a traditional Naboo style restaurant, talking.

"So what do you do for a living?" Mara asked candidly as she prepared a bite of salad for herself.

Luke answered when he'd finished his mouthful by using his usual reply, "I'm a pilot and I'm a Jedi Padawan." _Why did I tell her that? I don't even know her, yet._

"That doesn't say much," she teased gently, giving him a mischievous grin before taking a bite of her meal.

Luke for some reason felt comfortable talking to Mara – comfortable enough to say a little about what he piloted. "I mainly fly starfighters, but I can fly pretty much anything short of a Mon Cal cruiser."

Mara let her face show her surprise at his piloting skills, before she spoke again. Rather than speak of his piloting skills, she asked about the second thing he said he did for a living. "So what is a Jedi Padawan?"

"A warrior of sorts, however a Padawan can't really be called a warrior. A Padawan is a student of the Jedi arts, so technically I'm only a warrior in training."

"Is it easy to become a Jedi?"

"It's not; rather it's a very large challenge. My Master - Master Windu - has this weird idea that no challenge is ever too great. Sometimes I get this weird idea that he thinks that challenges aren't real, that they don't exist. He's weird like that."

"Who exactly is Master Windu?"

"He's my teacher. Before Master Windu took me on as an apprentice though, I was being trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? That name sounds familiar," puzzled Mara as their waiter took their salad plates away and replaced them with their mains orders.

"He was Vader's former master. Vader killed him in cold blood three years ago."

"That's probably how I know his name. I must've overheard Lord Vader telling the Emperor of Kenobi's death at his hand."

"So, enough about me, what about you? Where do you work?"

"I'm an Imperial Assassin; more specifically I'm one of the Emperor's Hands." _Why am I telling him that? He's a complete stranger._

"That's interesting," said Luke as he took a sip of his wine.

"Why's that interesting?"

"I'm a Rebel Alliance Pilot, wanted by the Emperor because I blew up the Death Star and because I'm a Jedi."

"What's so interesting about that?"

"Think about it. You work for the Emperor and I work against him as a member of the Alliance."

Mara smiled as the realisation hit her. "You've got a point. I'd probably be the person the Emperor would send to kill you. Lord Vader's been stalling on killing some Rebel lately, so much so I'd say he's asking for permission to change how they're wanted to alive only. Your name is rather familiar; I swear I've heard it somewhere. I really shouldn't be talking about my employers." _What am I saying? He's a Rebel._

An awkward silence followed Mara's last spoken words until Luke spoke again. "So what does your family think of your occupation?"

"I don't know. I was taken from them when I was fairly young, by the Emperor himself. I don't really know my family at all," answered Mara as she began to eat her meal.

"That sounds rather cruel. Who were you raised by?"

"This woman, Natye for fifteen years and at the same time this man, I can't remember his name at all for some absurd reason. I can't really remember my real parents at all."

"I guess I was lucky in that respect. I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle."

"Were they your real aunt and uncle?"

"My uncle was my father's stepbrother."

"What were they like?"

"My uncle was really strict, but my aunt really nice in comparison."

"Do you miss them?"

"A lot. Do you ever wonder about your real parents? And what they'd think of what you do for a living?"

"I do. Sometimes, I wonder what happened to them and what life would be like if I hadn't been taken from them. What about your real parents?"

"I was taken to Tatooine when I was a baby. My mother disappeared when I was four and my father was killed before I was born, by Vader."

"I can see why you belong to the Rebellion."

"That isn't all of my reasoning for belonging to the Rebellion."

"What do you mean?"

"My Aunt and Uncle were killed by Imperial Stormtroopers when I was eighteen. My aunt didn't deserve to die."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's ok. Their deaths are part of my past and I've come to accept them as that," Luke said noting her slight discomfort at having brought up a sore subject.

At this point Mara noticed that they had both finished their meals. "Dessert?" she suggested, not knowing how he'd answer.

"How about we pay for this lot then get dessert as takeouts? We can walk back to the hotel and eat it on the way," was Luke's calm reply.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan to me."

"So do you know anything about your dad? Or any other members of your family for that matter?" Mara asked as she stepped out of the Ice Cream Parlour a step ahead of Luke.

"My dad died during the Clone Wars. He was a Jedi Knight, and well known pilot. I don't know anything about my mother, except what my sister and mother's family have told me."

"You have a sister?" Mara asked, surprised, after picking up his unspoken request not to ask about his mother.

"Yeah, I was reunited with her when I joined the Rebellion; she's also my twin. Neither of us actually knew we were twins until a couple of weeks ago. We were on a diplomacy mission to Naboo, when we found out."

"How exactly did you find out?" Mara asked as she took a bite of her ice cream.

"The port officials on Naboo have this habit of taking a blood sample from everyone arriving on Naboo, whether you're a citizen or not you have to have it. As far as I know, no one gets a choice in the matter. Leia was detained by the officials, when she went through immigration. When I went through five minutes later, I was also detained. Since we were brother and sister we were both led away to fill out a pile of paperwork in a room together before we could say a word, not that either of us were complaining or anything. Leia spent the first day in shock, vaguely noticing the world around her. I spent that first day with my Aunt Sola, cousins Ryoo and Pooja as well as my grandparents. The port officials were obliged by law to give Leia and myself the contact details of our next of kin and contact them for us. When I got back to where Leia and I were staying that night, I got into a lot of trouble," Luke replied between bites of his dessert.

"Let me guess, you weren't back until well after midnight and you failed to tell her where you were going?"

"Got it in one," Luke answered with a slight smile. "Leia is my younger sister by seven minutes."

"How? How did you know I was going to ask that?" Mara stammered before realising, that like her, Luke was Force sensitive. "Its part of being a Jedi isn't it?" she asked as she looked back towards the young mother and child situated nearby in front of a beautiful fountain.

"Yeah it is, but sometimes you can just guess that someone is going to ask a question like that. Does the Emperor know that you're Force sensitive?"

"Yes he does. That's why I'm one of his hands."

"Lucky. I'm on his most wanted list currently because of my sensitivity."

"No wonder your name sounded so familiar. I should've realised it earlier; I think I overheard the Emperor and Lord Vader arguing about you before I came on this mission. From what they were saying, I'd say they knew your father. That is if there was only one Skywalker before you."

"I don't know about that, but I do know that before me there has only been one Jedi by the name of Skywalker. This really isn't something we should talk about out in the open. I could get shot for talking about this."

"You won't. As I said earlier, Lord Vader's been stalling and I'd say that it was your status that he was stalling on."

"That's a bit weird. Why would he want me alive? I'm his enemy."

"He might want to turn you to the Dark Side. That's all I can think of and I was kind of wondering, what's it like to be a twin?"

"Weird and well I don't quite know how else to describe it, since I've only known my sister for three years."

"Didn't the person who separated you know that twins should never be separated?"

"My former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, told my grandparents that it was the last resort and all the other alternatives had been tried and had ended in failure."

"So you ended up on Tatooine with your Aunt and Uncle for?"

"Eighteen long years - the most uneventful years of my life," replied Luke good-naturedly as he opened the door to their hotel.

"They weren't that bad, were they?" asked Mara as she and Luke entered the hotel and began to walk towards the lifts.

"They were. Nothing eventful happened until just before I met my sister, and since then everything that's happened to me or around me has been eventful with a reason for being so. Since I left Tatooine my life has become more enjoyable."

"I know you don't really want me to ask anything about your mother, but what was her name?"

"It's Padmé, or more correctly, Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. All I know about her is that she was at one time the Queen of Naboo and later the Senator for Naboo."

"She's still alive?"

"Yeah, but she refuses to talk to myself or Leia. My sister doesn't know."

"Will you tell her at some point?"

"I'll have to," Luke replied as he came to a stop in front of the turbolift in the lobby of the hotel he and Mara were staying in. "Since neither Mom nor her friends will talk to me."

"Do you know why they won't talk to you?"

"Not really, though I think it is either my being a Jedi or the fact that I look a lot like my father."

"That's ridiculous. Just because you're a Jedi and you just happen to look like your father is no reason to not talk to you."

"I know, and there's something else. It's like there's this big family secret to do with my father, and no one seems to think that Leia and I deserve to know it," replied Luke as he turned away from Mara and looked back toward the entrance to the hotel.

"I can see your point to that. I don't know anything about my parents at all and no one has seen fit to tell me anything about them."

"Well, there are hundreds of people in the galaxy in either the same situation or a similar one with no way out," Luke stated, rather matter-of-factly.

"Nice point, but I think we should head up to our floor before people start staring?"

"That would be a good idea," Luke said while pushing the button to call the lift. Neither knew why they did it, but they leaned towards each other in the very moment that Luke turned to smile at Mara and they kissed briefly on the lips. They both pulled away from the kiss when it ended, looking rather embarrassed. They were saved at this point by the arrival of the lift, though not from each other.

The majority of the ride up to their floor was spent in silence, and as far apart from each other as possible, but only because there were several other people in the lift with them. Once alone in the lift they were forced to fight the urge to kiss each other with every last bit of self-control they possessed. The lift opened on to their floor, with the two of them relenting and giving into their desire to kiss each other. Luke was subconsciously aware on some level that there was no one watching them as they kissed and made their way to his room. _Why am I taking her to my room? Han or Leia will probably come and wake me tomorrow and they never let anything like this go unspoken. Well I guess I'll just have to face them, _were Luke's last thoughts before leading Mara into his hotel suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars, just several books and DVDs, besides I'm not old enough to own the masterpiece that is the Star Wars universe.

**Author's Note: **For those of you who first read this as a twelve chapter fic, this chapter consists of what was originally sections four to eight. Chapter three will consist of sections nine to twelve. This chapter contains some new material.

**Chapter Two**

Mara carefully climbed out of Luke's bed, and began to dress quickly. _What have I done? The Emperor could kill me for this._

_Mara, you will return to Coruscant immediately_, the Emperor's voice purred in her mind.

_Why? I haven't finished here yet_, Mara asked the Emperor, puzzled.

_What have I told you about keeping your eye on your victims?_

_To keep my mind stretched to note their Life Signature and status. He's dead?_

_Correct, my child. Now return to Coruscant at once, _the Emperor commanded viciously.

_Yes Master_, Mara replied cautiously before the Emperor severed their link. _I hope he didn't hear what I was thinking before he contacted me_, she thought as she began to write a note for Luke.

Once the note was finished, Mara let herself out of Luke's hotel suite, but not before checking that she hadn't left anything behind. She walked briskly to her own hotel suite and let herself in.

Once in she began to pack her things, and seriously contemplate her actions and her heart. _How can I love him? I only met him last night, and he's also the enemy. I swore an oath to kill his kind when I became an assassin. If the Emperor finds out about Luke, I'm toast. What am I going to do?_

Mara threw her last item of clothing into her bag and did a quick check of her suite to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she had. It was a Jedi Holocron that she'd found several days before, in a flea market. She'd doubted it then that the person who'd sold it to her had known what it was. Once the somewhat calming item was in her bag, she left her suite and went down to the reception desk to check out. _Why did I think it was calming? I'm not a Jedi, or am I?_ Mara thought to herself as she approached the reception desk. _I work for Palpatine. How can I be a Jedi? I should be a Sith, yet my heart says that there is no way that I can possibly be a Sith._

At the desk, Mara decided for some reason to leave a few details for Luke. It was just the basics – name, address, contact details and to her surprise, another note. _Why am I leaving Luke another note? He's a Rebel, I'm an Imperial. I'm not supposed to like him or even communicate with him at all! Besides, I've only just met him!_

On the front of the envelope, Mara simply wrote:

**Luke Skywalker**

**Suite 307**

**Do not open until you have entered Hyperspace.**

"Can you please make sure that Luke Skywalker gets this before he leaves today?" Mara asked the receptionist.

"Certainly. Is there anything else ma'am?"

"No that will be all," was her simple reply as she retrieved her bag and left the hotel for the spaceport where her ship was docked. Before she could leave the hotel behind completely though, she stopped and looked back toward the highest floors where she was sure Luke was still sleeping, soundly and undisturbed. "Goodbye, Luke. I'll always remember you," were Mara's last whispered words before she left Luke and Ord Mantell behind.

Luke rolled over in his bed as unbeknownst to him, Mara stood outside the hotel quietly whispering goodbye not knowing if she would see him again. There was no one beside him in the bed. Mara was gone. He couldn't sense her in his hotel room, or the hotel itself. _Maybe she was just a dream_.

Luke sighed, climbed out of his bed and made his way out into the main living area of his hotel suite to call his sister before she could call him.

Before Luke could activate the com unit though, he found a note addressed to him in a handwriting that he knew didn't belong to anyone he knew. He picked it up, unfolded it and read it.

**Dear Luke,**

**I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to wake, but I had to go. I've been recalled to Coruscant. I don't normally do this sort of thing. I truly am sorry I didn't wait for you to wake, but I'm an Imperial Agent and you're a wanted member of the Rebel Alliance. If our friends and employers ever found out about last night, we'd be crucified, particularly me, and the Emperor would kill me without notice. Honestly, I think we may have projected fairly strongly. Therefore, I don't know why the Emperor hasn't killed me already.**

**I promise to get in touch with you no matter what the consequences are, but it will only be when I can or I will be brutally punished by the Emperor, perhaps even killed.**

**Please remember this: I do not regret last night. At least that is what my heart is saying. Even though we have only just met, I feel as though I've always known you and loved you with all my heart. I will always remember our night together and how much that one night has caused me to love another human being.**

**Bye for now, with love,**

**From,**

**M. E. Jade**

(Mara Elizabeth Jade)

_So it wasn't a dream after all. I really did meet the woman of my dreams and spend the night with her._

Luke returned the note to the table, as the hotel suite's com unit beeped for attention. Luke answered it quickly, knowing that it was his sister calling him. _Why does my evil sister have to call me now? I'm trying to remember everything Mara said last night. Man, she was beautiful. She completed me. What am I saying? I only met her last night. How can I feel as if she is a part of my soul after just one night?_

"Morning Leia," Luke murmured attempting to wipe away any last thoughts of Mara, and any lingering feelings of sleep.

"We leave in two hours sleepy head."

"Gee, aren't you chirpy this morning?"

"This isn't funny, Luke. We're meeting at the Alliance rendezvous point in case you're wondering, little brother."

"I'm the eldest, remember?"

"Well, Han and I will see you at the rendezvous point. So I'll talk to you then."

"Ok then. Bye sis."

"Bye Luke."

As Leia finished speaking Luke severed the connection and headed to the 'fresher, for a quick shower, before packing and leaving for Hoth, the rendezvous point. As he carried out these simple tasks, he thought about the few short hours that he had spent in Mara's company and how much he already missed her despite barely knowing her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Agent Jade," a metallic voice called from behind Mara, in the long Imperial Palace corridor, as she walked towards her quarters in the lower levels.

"Well hello, Lord Vader," replied Mara in her usual sardonic manner that she reserved especially for talking to Lord Vader.

"That was an impressive display of emotion you showed, Jade."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mara as she finally spun round to face the Sith Lord.

"About a week ago, you were projecting rather loudly. You're lucky that I was in a good mood, otherwise you wouldn't have been shielded and the Emperor would've killed you."

"What do you mean 'the Emperor would've killed me'? I'm like a daughter to him. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" queried Mara, as she attempted to hide that she knew he was telling the truth.

"You were with the Emperor's enemy, which is a crime punishable by death." _However, you wouldn't have been the only one killed; Luke would have been killed too_.

"How dare you invade my private life?" roared Mara, knowing that she could have said it earlier.

"Technically, I was invading my son's private life. The only reason it looks like I was invading yours is that you were with him a week ago."

"Your son is a Rebel?" asked Mara in bewilderment, realising as she spoke what the Skywalker family secret was.

Vader brushed her question off, but he inadvertently answered it when he next spoke. "How much time did you spend with Luke?"

Mara heard the affection in Vader's voice, despite it being as hard as it normally was to do so with the Dark Lord. "Just a night; that's all. I would've stayed longer if I hadn't been recalled."

"You love him, don't you?" asked the Dark Lord as softly as he could.

_Just say it. It's just a word._ At that thought, a few tears began to make their way down Mara's cheeks. _I won't say it._ "I have to go. I have a report to write, along with some other things I have to do." With her last word, Mara turned and ran to her quarters where she promptly broke down in tears. _What is happening to me?_ She silently asked herself as she sat on the floor, leaning against the wall and crying. _I refused to answer a question asked of me by Lord Vader. I shouldn't have done that. Why can't I do anything right?_

An hour later, when all her tears were spent Mara felt a strong Force presence in the room with her. Mara looked up to see an old man, completely surrounded in blue. She started.

"Who are you?"

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Lord Vader killed you. You can't be real," mumbled Mara, as she began to wipe her face, in an effort to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Oh, that may be so, but I am indeed real. You are lucky to be seeing me here. Normally a spirit of the light side of the Force is unable to penetrate so far into the heart of all evil, or darkness for that matter."

"Why are you here?"

"I sensed your distress and I was told that I was the only one who could help you, my daughter."

"Why not my mother?"

"Siri is in hiding, and is unable to come anywhere near the Emperor for fear of execution. She is at least alive. When the time is right, you will find her."

"Why?"

"She was a friend of mine from my childhood in the Jedi Temple. We grew very close over the years that we spent together. I was told that she had died during the Clone Wars. I am sorry to say that I am unable to tell you where she is, but I can tell you that she is with Luke's mother. Now, my young daughter, tell me why you are so distressed."

"I'm pregnant. To make matters worse, my baby will be Lord Vader's first grandchild. I didn't want this to happen, but for some reason it feels right. I don't know why it does, all I know is that I miss Luke," Mara sobbed disconsolately, before looking up at the Force spirit that she somehow knew to be her father. "And it doesn't really matter that you can't tell me where mother is, because Luke knows where she's hiding."

"Everything will be alright sweetheart. I should have known that Luke already knew where she is," said Obi-Wan in the hope that his words would give his daughter some solace. "Vader's true self will resurface soon and he will protect you and your little ones. Since it is his son who you are carrying the children of, he will not tell the Emperor of your actions or your current condition."

"Thank you for your words of comfort, Father, but I fear they do little to alleviate my fears." Mara replied before realising that her father had said children. "Why did you say I am carrying Luke's children?"

"You are. You didn't look properly at the mingled life signatures within your womb did you?"

"I guess I didn't," replied Mara as she pressed her hands against her abdomen and briefly looked at it before returning her gaze to her father's spirit.

"You will have to leave the Emperor's service soon. Three Force sensitive children will be hard to hide even if they are still growing within their mother's womb."

"You're probably right. Just great, my life is a mess."

"Well, at least you're still alive, Mara."

Mara smiled at her father's comment, knowing he was right. "It was nice to meet you, Father."

"The same to you, and our time is about to be cut short. I will always be with you Mara. May the Force be with you, my child."

"Goodbye Father," Mara whispered as her father's spirit faded away. For Mara, it would be twelve weeks before she could speak to someone so candidly again, but for Obi-Wan it would be less.

"Obi-Wan! I thought the dead were unable to haunt the living," Luke called out in exclamation when he recognised the wispy form standing in his room.

"You should know better Luke. I see you've met my daughter," Obi-Wan smiled knowing that he had interrupted Luke's perusal of Mara's second note.

"I didn't know you had a daughter. What's her name?"

"I believe her name is written at the bottom of the note you're holding," Obi-Wan replied with a slight smile.

"Mara's your daughter?" Luke asked amazed, by what he had just heard Obi-Wan say.

"Yes she is."

"Is she alright? The Emperor hasn't hurt her has he?"

"She's fine, if not a little nauseous. She will be in danger soon though. The Emperor may feel the need to kill her _if _he discovers that she is carrying your children."

At Obi-Wan's words, Luke shook his head in disbelief. "How do you know that she's pregnant?"

"I spoke to her three weeks ago, when she had just returned to Coruscant. She knew she was pregnant then, but not that she's carrying triplets."

"Will Vader do something to her?"

"Your worry should not be what Vader will do, but what the Emperor will do."

"Why shouldn't I worry about what Vader could do to her? Vader's the one who's put a bounty on my head!"

"This won't be easy for you to hear, but I have to tell you. Vader's real name is Anakin Skywalker. He's your father. Now do you know why he will not hurt Mara?"

"Yeah, I guess so. How am I going to tell Leia this?"

"Why would you need to tell her?" Obi-Wan asked suspiciously hoping that the twins did not know they were twins yet.

"She's my younger sister, and my closest companion. She's also the person who made this room so messy. We share quarters to ease up rooms for other members of the Alliance."

"Who told you that she's your sister?"

"Leia and I weren't really told. We just sort of found out when we were on Naboo for an Alliance diplomacy mission."

"I take it that you found your mother on this mission as well?" queried Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, I did. How did you know?"

"Mara told me when I spoke to her three weeks ago," replied Obi-Wan before launching into yet another question. "Have you begun to train your sister yet?"

"Master Windu is training her and finishing my training. Leia and I are going with him in a week to collect Master Yoda from Dagobah. Master Windu feels that I require some specialist training from Master Yoda, hence the impending trip."

"That's good. She can at least defend herself with the Force, a little," said Obi-Wan as he began to pace. "I want you to leave Master Yoda on Dagobah a little longer. I will send your father to collect him. Where did you find Master Windu?"

"In an Imperial Prison surrounded by some kind of forcefield that repelled the Force. Is that all you need to talk about?"

"Yes it is. I don't know if I'll be able to see you again like this, so this is probably goodbye forever."

"May the Force be with you Master."

"And you too Luke," Obi-Wan replied as he faded away, leaving Luke to drown in his thoughts.

He sat meditating in his chambers and for the first time in just over twenty years, he had chosen to meditate outside of his hyperbaric chamber. His meditation itself was also taking a course that he had not followed in just over twenty years. All he knew as he began his meditation an hour ago was that it felt right to be doing this.

He allowed the Force to flow through him in the manner it had once done when he was younger. As he did so, he felt it gently nudge at his body and slowly tug at his formidable black armour.

As he felt it begin its intended task, he also felt his consciousness being dragged deeper into the Force. When he felt his consciousness come to a stop, he looked around at the Force plane that he had stopped on. There standing in front of him were two men, one of whom he had not seen since he was a child at the tender age of nine. The other man was someone he had never seen before.

"It is good to see you again, Ani," said the man whom Anakin knew to be Qui-Gon Jinn, a former Jedi Master who had been dead for well over thirty years.

"I don't deserve the right to be able to see you again Master Qui-Gon. I lost that right when I betrayed my friends and the very people who were like family to me," replied Anakin.

At Anakin's words Qui-Gon's companion spoke. "Anakin, you are not to blame for what happened to you. As your father, I should have helped to guide you more than I did. I should have not only been able to be there for you in life, but also in spirit when I was not physically able to support you."

"How can you be my father? I was told that I had no father."

"I was one of the lost Jedi. I left the order to be with your mother, before you were even conceived. I was diagnosed with Cancer when your mother was eight weeks pregnant with you. I died before you were born. I spent most of the time before my death meditating and mentally preparing myself for death. I died a week before your mother was captured and made into a slave."

"You may be my father, but that still doesn't tell me who you are," whispered Anakin shakily.

Anakin's father smiled briefly before answering his son's question. "My Jedi name was Draq-Vei Gyutsun; my real name was Prince Li Van Torei-Ga Skywalker Stonn. Our ancestors were the Corellian Royal Family. In order to protect us, our family guards sent the one person from each generation of our family with the greatest Force potential to the Jedi Order on Coruscant, while the rest of our family remained behind on Corellia. Some of our family remains on Corellia; however, they are no longer true members of our family."

"How can they no longer be members of our family?" interrupted Anakin.

"The signature characteristic of the heir to the Corellian Royal Family is their ability to wield the Force. The other members of our family also have the ability to wield the Force; however, they are nowhere near as well rounded and balanced as you are. Despite this, each branch of our family has its own gift. The Halcyons are able to create Force Illusions so strong that even the strongest humanoid Jedi Master would be fooled by the illusion. The Vraq-ne branch of the family is composed of gifted warriors, while the Treill-vae branch is composed of gifted healers. Some of the family gifts have nothing to do with the Force, except for the fact that they are Force enhanced gifts. By tracing these three branches of our family, you should be able to find the other four branches of the family. From each branch of the family, there will be varying ranges of Force sensitivity, but none as strong as your son and yourself. All true members of our family will not only share some genetic material, but some Force sensitivity as well. That's enough about our family. You will find more information on Corellia in the possession of not only various members of our family, but in the possession of various members of the Corellian Order. For now, you need to listen to Qui-Gon. I am only here to guide you, Ani."

"Anakin, the Force has decided to give you a second chance. Now, in order for you to take this chance, you need to relax and allow your body to be reformed as part of the process."

"What do you mean by reformed Master Qui-Gon?"

"The Force has decided that as part of your second chance your body will be restored; however, your body will be how it is meant to be as of this very moment had you not turned to the dark side. While your body is being reformed and readied for your spirit's re-introduction to it, your father and I will discuss with you the many things that you need to know before you are able to fulfil your mission as the Chosen One," answered Qui-Gon before beginning what would be a very long discussion.

Twelve weeks after talking to her father for the first time in her life, Mara was in a way glad to be suffering from morning sickness, even if no one except herself knew she was pregnant. Mara was glad of it because it meant she could occasionally wave off morning meetings saying she had a tummy bug. She knew that the only reason she got away with saying that was that no-one was really supposed to be Force sensitive, except for the Emperor and Lord Vader. She knew it was only a matter of time though before she would have a morning meeting with Lord Vader or the Emperor. What she didn't know was that it would be Vader who would call the meeting.

_Gee, you three, can't mommy have a morning off from throwing up? _Mara mentally asked her unborn children as she lowered herself to the floor of the 'fresher, completely oblivious to the heavy footsteps behind her. She may have been oblivious to the footsteps, but she wasn't oblivious to the deep voice that accompanied them or the Force signature.

"Agent Jade. I had a feeling I would find you in here."

The voice startled Mara, causing her to withdraw from her thoughts. "I wasn't expecting you." _Does he know I'm pregnant with his grandchildren? What about how I found some old Jedi records and a Jedi Holocron that I'm studying from?_

"I left a message with your com unit last night for you to meet with me early this morning. You weren't where I told you to meet me. You seem to be avoiding morning meetings and leaving your rooms in the mornings. If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were pregnant," drawled Vader in his faint Coruscanti accent, causing Mara to look at him. To her surprise, he was not wearing his mask or armour. Before Mara could confirm his guess, he spoke again. "You're probably wondering why I am not wearing my mask or armour. I'm not wearing either, because something rather unusual happened. I was restored to my former body. And I know that the Emperor had nothing to do with it. So are you pregnant or not?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant. How would you know I've been avoiding morning meetings?"

"I heard from several people who you'd declined to meet with in the morning several times. So, how far along are you?"

"About thirteen weeks."

"I take it Luke is the father?"

_How do I tell him that he's going to be a grandfather?_ "He is."

"Does he know?"

"No, not unless my father told him," Mara told him returning her gaze to her lap.

"Who is your father?"

"Don't you mean 'who _was_ your father'? You killed him three years ago on the Death Star. He was your master," she retorted vehemently.

"_Obi-Wan_ was your _father_?"

"Yes, he was. I spoke to him twelve weeks ago. I'm carrying triplets, two boys and a girl."

"Congratulations then, though I believe you now have yourself in an awkward situation."

"I know. The Emperor will find out about my unborn children soon, as I can only shield them so much. When he does find out about them, I will be with the Alliance and Luke. It's a wonder that he doesn't already know."

"Why would that be?"

"I haven't used the dark side since I met Luke."

"No wonder I'm unconsciously shielding you," Anakin sighed.

"You're shielding me?"

"How can I not? You're carrying my grandchildren. You're involved with my son. Need I say more?"

"No."

"Where are you learning the light side techniques you're using from?"

"I found an old Jedi Holocron on Ord Mantell and several old Jedi texts here on Coruscant. I've been learning from them in my spare time. It feels wonderful using the light side. I don't know why, though."

"It feels good because it isn't harming your body in any possible way, unlike the dark side."

"I'd better go. I have to work on my escape plan a bit more."

"Why don't I give you a hand?" Anakin gently suggested.

"I don't need any help from anyone. Especially not from you, Lord Vader."

"My name is Anakin. I suggest you address me as such. You're not the only one who's changed. We're both lucky that the Emperor is currently offworld or else we would both be hiding from him. More than we already are; you, in particular."

"You've turned?"

Anakin simply nodded as he finally lowered himself to the floor to sit opposite Mara. "I'm in the process of planning my escape to the Alliance at the moment."

"How long have you been planning your escape for?"

"Seven weeks. Or rather since this happened," Anakin replied indicating his whole body. "What about you?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"Right. Since you spoke to your father."

"You said you could help me before. What did you mean by it?"

"I meant that I could organise a fast ship, weapons, port clearance, travel documents. That sort of thing."

"Do it. We'll travel together. Pretend to be husband and wife, until we meet up with the Alliance that is."

"Sounds good, but I'd prefer saying you were my daughter-in-law. By saying that, we can say that your husband was killed for speaking out against the Empire."

"Wouldn't I have been killed as well?"

"We'll say that you are somewhat catatonic and that the Governor responsible for your husband's death is having you transported to a secure facility under the condition that nothing is to be done about your being catatonic."

"That's good, but what about you?"

"I'll say I'm a widower." _And I won't be lying,_ Anakin added grimly to himself.

"How did she die?" Mara asked gently knowing that he genuinely believed himself to be a widower, when she knew that he wasn't.

"I don't know. It wouldn't have been long after Luke was born."

"She's not dead," she said suddenly.

"How would you know that?"

"Luke told me."

"How would Luke know?"

"His grandparents and Aunt told him. He also had a chance to try and talk to his mother and some friends of hers."

"So Padmé's alive?" Anakin asked quietly, with a hint of a tremor in his voice.

"Yeah, and her daughter has no idea that she is."

"I have a daughter?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, you do. Her name's Leia Organa."

"He hid her right under my nose."

"Who hid her?"

"Obi-Wan."

"He obviously had his reasons."

"I know," Anakin sighed, before realising something. "Do you have any idea who is older out of Luke and Leia?"

"Luke is. And I was wondering. How close were you to Padmé?"

"Pretty close. Close enough that I knew she was pregnant with Luke, but not his sister."

"That doesn't say much."

"I have a habit of keeping my emotions to myself."

"What about with my father?"

"He was like a father to me. He was the only real male role model I had. I didn't really know my stepfather and according to what I was told, I technically didn't have a father."

"What do you mean by that? You had my father, and your stepfather didn't you?"

"Yeah, I had both of them to look up to, but I lacked a biological father in my life. My biological father died before I was born."

"I had no idea. How did he die, if you don't mind my asking that is?"

"He died of Cancer while my mother was still carrying me," Anakin replied, as he looked down at his hands in the hope that they would contain something that could distract him from the emotions swirling inside him.

"I take it your father was a Jedi Knight who was disillusioned with the Jedi Order?"

"He was the nineteenth Jedi knight to leave the order in its twenty-five thousand year history."

"You obviously didn't have very many people leaving the order did you?" asked Mara gently.

"Most of the people who left the Order did so during the Clone Wars. Several of the people I grew up with turned to the darkside, while others just left the Order because of what they had seen while they were fighting in the Wars. I was one of the hundreds who spent the entire war teetering on the brink of leaving the order or turning to the darkside. In the end, I turned, thinking that by doing so I would be able to save my wife from dying in childbirth," was Anakin's soft reply.

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"I have a habit of only cracking jokes with people I know. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I technically don't know you enough to joke with you yet."

"Right, well, I'd better go and you weren't being rude. I have some things I have to do."

"Here. Take this with you if you're going shopping."

"Why are you giving me your cred card?"

"You have a daily limit on your card and your spending is tracked, mine isn't. Besides, the Emperor as far as I know doesn't know about the account this card is connected to," Anakin smiled, watching Mara stand. "Don't forget to make sure you're not being followed."

"How can I not? I'm a trained assassin."

"Right, silly me. I completely forgot."

"Do you need anything? Like clothes for instance?"

"Not really. If I need anything, I'll get it when I need to. I have another card for the account I'm letting you tap into."

"How can you have two cards for one account?"

"Look at the card I gave you."

Mara did as she was told and to her surprise it said for the card owner's name:

M J STONN

"Where did you get the name Stonn from?"

"I got it from some long dead bureaucrats, that I had the misfortune of meeting as a child," lied Anakin as he explained the name to his future daughter-in-law. "They won't be needing their identities anytime soon. I figured that the name Stonn would be a lot easier to remember as an alias than anything else, mainly because it's a) short and b) a name that starts with an 's.' Besides, given the right amount of prodding you'll be my daughter-in-law fairly soon."

"So you're basically sticking to the rule of staying close enough to your own name for you to recognise it as yours, but far enough away from your own name that no-one else will really notice who you are, right?" asked Mara as her assassin's instincts kicked into overdrive.

"Your instructors trained you well.

"Of course they did. If they hadn't the Emperor would have killed them, rather than let them live and train more of his special agents," retorted Mara.

"Exactly. Now I do believe you were about to go shopping."

Mara leant down and kissed Anakin on his forehead. "I'll see you later. Ok Dad?"

"Just call me Anakin. I'm not your father-in-law yet. Now get going."

At Anakin's words Mara smiled and walked out the door leaving him to his thoughts. _My life is a mess._

_I thought I told you that twenty years ago, my friend, _a voice said aloud in Anakin's mind, startling him and drawing him from his thoughts.

"Master Obi-Wan!"

"Do you have a Padawan's braid hanging by your left ear anymore, Anakin?"

"I don't. I'm just used to calling you 'Master' and I guess I'll never stop."

"You're still calling to call me that even when you will soon be one of the four most senior Jedi alive?"

"I thought I already was the most senior Jedi alive."

"Master Yoda is still alive, as is a former student of his, Siri and Mace. Instead of me sending Luke to Master Yoda, I want you to take Master Yoda to Luke and Leia, even though they are currently being trained by Master Windu."

"Remind me to never have a friendly sparring match with either of my children then."

"I'll tell my daughter to do that, as by my reckoning she will soon be your daughter-in-law and Master Yoda is currently on the planet Dagobah."

"Luke has to do the right thing first and propose to her."

"Good point."

"He also has to bypass your daughter's defences and get her to say yes; then hopefully a few days later, he'll get her to say 'I do'."

"And in the meantime you can remove what remains of the Corellian Jedi Order from the Corellian system," Obi-Wan continued, ignoring Anakin's comment as he did so.

"Are you trying to torture me, Obi-Wan? Or get me to change the subject?"

"No, I'm not and it is time for me to leave. I have said what I needed to say, so all that is left to say is, 'May the Force be with you.'"

With his last word said Obi-Wan faded away, but not before Anakin could utter a simple farewell through the Force. _And with you too, Master._

9


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This should brig all readers back up to where they should be. If you have not read the revised chapter by the end of chapter 5 you may find some parts hard to understand. If Chapter 2 or 1 is hard to follow due to a lack of scene change devices, let me know and I will repost them.

**Chapter Three**

The com sounded, waking him from his slumber. The chrono beside his bed said it was 0300 hours. _Who could be calling me at this time of the morning?_

For once Anakin was glad of a voice only com transmission, but in his case that still wasn't very helpful. He answered the com as he normally would, except he had flicked the switch on his com that would change his voice. "This is Lord Vader, why are you disturbing me at this hour?"

"The ship you ordered is ready and loaded with the crates you sent to us yesterday, milord."

"Thank you for being prompt. You shall be rewarded for your services if I find the ship to be as good as I asked for it to be."

"Thank you, milord. When will you collect the ship?"

"In two hours. However, I would like for you to leave all details ascertaining to the ship with the Rebel spy within your midst, a mechanic by the name of Levine."

"Yes, milord."

"That will be all. Anything else you feel I need to know, you are to leave with Levine to tell me." Anakin shut his com down in one swift movement and moved to change into some clothes. _Imperialist morons. I'm not going to do as you think I will._ Anakin had discovered Levine when he'd made contact with the Alliance two weeks ago. The Alliance had given Anakin, Levine's details so that Anakin could get off Coruscant and meet up with the Alliance. Levine was due for extraction and Anakin had been asked to bring Levine with him.

Once dressed, Anakin retrieved the bag he had packed the moment his order for the ship had gone through, a month ago, and left his quarters to wake Mara and leave Coruscant behind until it was safe to return.

The door sounded, waking her from her sleep and causing her to scan her room in case there was any sort of weapon lying within easy reach, considering the time. She easily found one.

With the weapon in her hand, Mara answered the door to find Anakin. "Do you have any idea what time it is, Anakin?"

"Yes I do."

"Why are you disturbing me?"

"It's time to go."

"Anakin, it's three o'clock in the morning. I need to sleep."

"We have to leave now. The sooner the better. The Emperor returns at midday. Now do you understand?"

"Yeah I do. What time are we scheduled to leave?"

"Just after 0500 hours. I thought you might like a bit of time to get ready."

"Thanks, I guess you'd better come in and wait for me."

"You're right, I should." Anakin replied as he stepped into Mara's quarters and closed the door behind him.

"I hope you did something about the security cameras on this level," Mara wondered aloud, as she put her weapon away.

"I did. I set them up to edit my image and yours out of any security footage taken within the next twenty-four hours. We don't have much time left before we have to leave, so hurry up."

"Ok, but you need to do me a favour."

"What?"

"Relax and get the two bags out of the closet over there. I need to get dressed," Mara said before she quickly walked to the 'fresher.

Anakin didn't say a word; all he did instead was arch his eyebrows and turn away to carry out the task assigned to him, before fulfilling a task he had set himself two weeks ago.

Mara stepped out of the speeder that she and Anakin were using to travel to the spaceport where their ship was docked before checking out her surroundings. She knew she should've checked her surroundings before she climbed out of the speeder, but she knew that Anakin was being overprotective of her and that she needn't worry about assassins or such being nearby.

"Come on. We can't afford to waste any time," Anakin said almost startling Mara from her thoughts.

"Agreed."

"Who are you? I was told to wait for Lord Vader," a voice trembled from the shadows.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. I was last known as Lord Vader three and a half months ago. I have to leave the Empire or face being killed by the Emperor himself."

"What about you?"

"I'm carrying Anakin's grandchildren. My partner, Anakin's son, is a member of the Rebellion."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I work for the Emperor. For me, the punishment would be much worse. I wouldn't just be killed, I'd be tortured and my children would be raised by the Emperor. As for Luke, I have no idea."

"Why did you want me to meet you with the ship details? Before you answer that, your partner's Luke Skywalker, isn't he?" Levine queried with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Yes he is. I'd better leave Anakin to answer your first question," Mara replied with a slight smile.

"Your boss is an Imperialist moron. Need I say more?"

"I'm being extracted?" Levine stammered.

"Sadly, you are. It'll be safer if your family came with you. As far as I know, you may never return to Coruscant," Anakin explained.

"When do we leave?" Levine murmured, knowing that there were others on Coruscant who would willingly take up the slack left behind after his untimely departure from the Coruscant spy network.

"In a few minutes. Or rather, when your family get here," Anakin replied gently.

"It'll take them half an hour to get here. And even then they may not come."

"I contacted them before I left Mara's apartment. They will be here soon."

"Thank you. But what of their belongings?"

"I thought it was standard Alliance procedure to always be ready to leave."

"Oh yeah, it is."

"Anakin, someone's coming," Mara said suddenly. Sure enough, there was someone approaching, or rather, several people.

"Jay! What's happening?"

"We're leaving Coruscant and going to wherever the Alliance is currently based," Levine answered as he pulled a small sleepy child into his arms.

"Anakin! Where are we going?" Mara asked exasperatedly.

"Everywhere," Anakin answered calmly as he stood to leave the cockpit to look around his latest investment.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We have a few stops to make before we go to the current Rebel Alliance base."

"Where are these stops we have to make?" Mara asked calmly, as she began to rise from her seat.

"Corellia, Dagobah, Tatooine and Dathomir."

"I've never heard of Dathomir before. Where is it?"

"I can't really say. All I can say is that the Imperial in charge of the area is Zsinj."

"I've never heard of him. Why are we going to Dathomir and all of the other places?"

"The Emperor has about three hundred political prisoners currently being held on Dathomir."

"How are we going to get all of these prisoners off Dathomir? Because in case you haven't noticed, we only have a small ship."

"Zsinj's men only follow orders. I'm the one who assigned them to him," Anakin said smiling broadly and rather proudly, before continuing. "When we arrive in system, one of them will kill Zsinj or at the very least lock him up in the Detention Block. When we get onto the planet's surface though, we will have to face several darksiders. When I face them I want you to hide somewhere safe and protect yourself and your unborn children."

"Ok, I follow your drift. What about the other three places you mentioned?"

"Corellia is the home of the Corellian Jedi Order. I've been asked to get them to join the Alliance by Obi-Wan. He also asked me to collect Master Yoda from Dagobah, as well as a couple of Jedi families from Tatooine. We're heading to Dathomir first. I hope you are smart enough to realise why," Anakin replied quietly, knowing that Mara would understand.

"Is there anything you want me to do on Dathomir apart from hide?" Mara asked, hoping that she would be allowed to do something.

"You can talk to some of the locals."

"I thought you said there were darksiders there?"

"Like the Jedi Order, they cast out those who use the darkside. You will talk to those who use the light side."

"Ok and you're going to have to move."

"Why?"

Instead of speaking, Mara indicated her swollen belly. Her gesture told Anakin all he needed to know, so he stepped out of her way allowing to move to the _'_fresher and rest for a little while. _It won't be long now until Luke can protect her and their children._

Despite Anakin's best efforts it would be two weeks before either of them would be able to rest properly.

3


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** My sincerest apologies about the length of these last two chapters. From this chapter is previously unposted material. Please note that I started writing this story before I discovered this website. If you have any recommendations for scene change depiction that does not involve adding to the story please let me know.

**Chapter 4**

Warning klaxons sounded loudly, waking Luke Skywalker and his sister from their slumber. _Why do they have to have a drill now?_

"Luke, get up. It's not a drill," came Leia's shrill voice.

_Does your danger sense work?_

"What do you mean by that? And don't reply over the Force."

"Sorry, but I don't sense anything dangerous. Do you?"

"We'll have to go down to control and point it out to them. Either that or Master Windu will have already done that for us," Leia replied as she pulled the six layers of blankets covering her brother off him, exposing him to the cold air of the Hoth night.

"Sithspawn, you're evil sis!"

"Am not!" Leia retorted indignantly, before bursting into a fit of giggles. "You're – the – one – who's – evil – brother!" was all she could say when he finally released her from his onslaught of Force tickles.

"Come on, sis we'd better go," Luke said as he pulled on his boots and stood to leave their quarters. _Ever since we found out we were twins, we've shared our quarters, but only because we spoke with Mon Mothma about the situation. I hope Leia's not regretting her decision to do so, because I feel like I'm invading her privacy. What's worse is I know why I feel like this. It's because I know that Leia's in love with Han and what she's thinking about. Why hasn't she noticed yet? I've noticed that she's in love with Han, so's Han, but he only noticed because he just realised that he felt the same way about her. Nothing seems to be going right for me or my sister, especially since we found out about our father. Why is my life such a mess? _Luke thought to himself as he left his quarters behind and headed to the control centre.

_I would tell you son, but right now I need you to get me clearance to land, _a voice murmured in the back of Luke's mind. The voice sounded flustered, not at all like the person Luke knew was talking to him.

_Why should I let you gain clearance to land at an Alliance base? _Luke mentally spat at his father.

_I'm travelling with a heavily pregnant, red-headed woman. Is that reason enough or need I tell you about who the expec-_

Luke cut his father's thought off before it reached completion. _Mara's with you? How is she? What about the triplets?_

_They're all fine from what I can get out of Mara. And before you ask, my com got blown. I'm also travelling as part of a convoy of Jedi. Hopefully, the Emperor doesn't come after his best assassin or his former apprentice. _As Luke received this thought he got an impression of brief pain causing him to reach out to his father in concern. _Don't worry Luke; I just got hit over the shins by Master Yoda. Don't ask. You'll meet him soon and understand why I got hit. Who told you Mara was pregnant apart from me just now?_

_Master Obi-Wan did. I'll talk to you in a minute when I've managed to get you clearance to land. Later, **Dad**._ With his last word sent across the tentative link shared by his father and him, Luke rounded on General Rieekan, who was heading toward him, walking away from the console he'd been standing over.

"Commander, why-"

"Sir, you need to grant the incoming ships permission to land. They are a convoy of refugees. _Jedi_ refugees," Luke interrupted smoothly.

"Why isn't the lead ship in the convoy hailing us then?"

"His com's been knocked out, and Force communication only works for certain people."

"Force communication?"

"To explain now would take too long, so please, just call off the fighters?" Luke pleaded as his sister approached him from behind.

"Just do as he says, Carlist, or you won't get any peace," Leia said throwing her hands up, showing that there was no way she would argue against her twin.

"Lieutenant Hester, open a channel with Commander Antilles please."

"Yes sir," the lieutenant replied before opening the channel and nodding to Rieekan that the channel was open.

"Commander Antilles, please escort the incoming ships to a suitable place to land within the base boundaries. Do not open fire on them for not responding to your attempts to hail them."

"Yes sir," came Wedge's reply, before Rieekan motioned to the lieutenant to shut the com down.

"Start explaining Commander. Fast."

"Jedi are able to communicate with their minds. There is a drawback with it though."

"What is it?"

"To be able to communicate in as much depth as the Jedi who contacted me needed to, you must either have a really good gift for communication, be related to the person you're trying to contact or have some sort of bond. The bond can be a Master-Padawan bond, a bond of marriage or a really strong bond of friendship which in most cases will deepen and become another kind of bond altogether."

"Which communication link were you dealing with, Commander?"

"Bond of family," Luke replied quietly as he looked his twin in the eye.

_Father's coming here?_ Leia quavered over her mental link with her brother, unsure of her brother's words and unable to voice her fears.

"He's travelling with several other Jedi, as well as a former Imperial agent."

"How high up was this agent?" Rieekan asked, wary as all Alliance members were when they were told that an Imperial agent was defecting.

"She used to serve as an assassin. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Emperor's Hands?"

"No, I haven't Commander. Who are they?"

"They're the Emperor's most trusted assassins. The one coming here is currently five months pregnant with triplets. To make her situation worse, the triplets are my unborn children just as much as they're hers."

At her brother's words, Leia paled. He had told her about their father and all that he could find on their father within the space of two months, but he had failed to tell her of his impending fatherhood. "Can we trust her, Luke?"

"Her father was General Kenobi and I'd trust her with my life. Her name is Mara Jade."

"Commander, what is the relationship you hold with the person bringing Miss Jade here?"

"The person bringing Mara here is my father, Anakin Skywalker."

"I thought your father was dead," said General Rieekan.

"He isn't. I'd love to tell you more, but it is neither the time nor the place for me to do so," Luke replied quietly giving Rieekan a look that told him 'I'll tell you later, in private,' before heading to the hangar to wait for his father's ship to land.

SW rocks (this is just the author's opinion and the only thing that she could think of to indicate scene change)

He stood with his sister in the main hangar of Echo Base, waiting for all of the incoming ships to finish landing before approaching their father's ship. Luke and Leia weren't the only ones waiting, though. Luke's friends were waiting with them; however only a few of them were actually waiting with them. Those of Luke's friends who weren't there were doing other things.

"So Luke, why are you taking the time to meet these ships that are coming in? Or rather who is it that you're meeting and greeting?" a voice asked from beside Luke's elbow.

"Biggs! How can you think that I'm waiting for the ships to land because of someone travelling on them?" Luke asked his childhood friend exasperatedly.

"I grew up with you, remember?"

"That doesn't count," Luke replied, trying to shake off his friend's questioning.

"Yeah, sure. But how many times have you waited for whatever ship your sister was travelling on in the last three years?" Biggs countered.

"What about you? Two weeks ago you were waiting here for the latest in hover-chair technology to arrive," Luke replied without really commenting on his friend's choice of question.

"Did you have to say that?"

"No, I didn't. Do you know what I really find surprising, Biggs?"

"No, could you possibly enlighten me?"

"Well it's only been two standard months since you had your accident and you've recovered pretty quickly for someone who isn't Force sensitive."

"I know. I guess I just had some really great friends supporting me, plus some really great medics and Jedi Healers."

"True. I guess that since your accident you've looked into what you can do from a hover-chair?"

"Yes I have, Luke," Biggs stated in a rather bored tone before continuing, "but only because you need someone to tell control you've gone EV. Since you're too chicken to admit it yourself."

"That was low! But it's good that you're doing that for us pilots. I hardly ever go EV anyway. Besides, those ground control guys have no idea what goes through a pilot's mind during a battle or when we go EV."

"You just have to keep rubbing it in, don't you?" Biggs said, looking at his best friend with a slight smirk. "Just because you managed to stay in your ship and blow up the Death Star while I went EV. Can't you just drop it? That was three years ago."

"I know it was three years ago. How can I possibly forget killing over a million people?" Luke asked before continuing, knowing that Biggs had noticed that his question had been phrased as a rhetorical question. "Back then, I was young and foolish. In a way, so were you. If I could have destroyed the Death Star without killing any innocent people, I would've. That is if I'd known how to do so. You do know that you're lucky I chose not to head back in with Han the day you had your accident, don't you?"

"Yeah I know," Biggs replied nonchalantly as a tall man with blonde, slightly greying hair approached them. Silence reigned between them for several moments before the stranger spoke.

"It's good to finally meet you, Luke. You do know you have your mother's cheekbones, don't you?"

"It's nice to meet you too, _Dad,_ and I do know. It was the first thing that Nana Jobal noticed about me," Luke replied with a somewhat strained smile.

"Mara shouldn't be long. She had to do something before she forgot to do it. So, how are you?"

"Fine. A little cold though."

"No kidding. It's worse than going straight from Tatooine in the middle of summer to Coruscant in the middle of winter when all you know is the heat of Tatooine. That's if you were born on Tatooine."

"You lived on Tatooine?" Biggs asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I did for about nine years. I'm Anakin Skywalker, Luke and Leia's father," answered Anakin.

"Biggs Darklighter," said Biggs as he held his hand out to Anakin

"It's nice to meet you Biggs," Anakin replied taking Biggs' hand before asking something that he knew wasn't a sore subject by his Force read of the man before him. "How'd you end up in the chair?"

"I met one of the locals here. A really big and aggressive local called a Wampa Ice Creature. Got dumped from a great height by it. The impact broke my spine just above my pelvis. The verdict given to me by the medics is that I'll never walk again or fly an X-Wing, but hey, that doesn't stop me from helping my former wingmates, even if I have to do so from the ground. So, what's the point in moping around doing nothing or sitting depressed in sickbay when technically there is something that I can do? Besides, some of the pilots around here like to make people believe that they never go EV."

"Good point," Anakin replied before noticing Mara's appearance beside him. "How are you feeling now, Mara?"

"A bit better or rather a little more comfortable," Mara answered quietly before turning to Luke, who reached out to her and placed his hands on her hips. "Luke, we need to talk somewhere in private."

"I know, but it'll have to be later as I have to meet with the incoming pilots and get them set up doing pilot checks," Luke replied softly as he gently rubbed Mara's belly, hoping for some kind of reaction. "How often do they kick?"

"My father spoke to you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. It was good to talk to him. I hadn't spoken to him up until then in three years. The way he spoke of the triplets said a lot about how much he'd love to be here and alive."

"I wish I could've met him. And in answer to your question, they kick a fair bit. Right now they're asleep, or rather at least one of them is. I think."

"The boys are asleep and their sister is being careful not to wake them. She's also hungry."

"Thanks. I'm still learning how to use the Force for things like that. Anakin's talked me through a few Force exercises but he's hesitant to help with any other exercises."

_He's scared of falling into darkness again. He thinks that because he's done it once, he may fall again,_ Luke sent through the Force to Mara before taking a lightsaber from his belt and handing it to his father. "I believe this belongs to you, Dad." Mara didn't reply to Luke's Force comment.

"Thank you for looking after it for me, Luke. Mara, I should've given this to you earlier, but it took me two weeks to find it without risking exposure to Palpatine. It was your father's lightsaber."

"Hey, how'd you get it away from Vader, 'cos last I heard, most lightsabers were in his possession?" Biggs asked, clearly mystified.

"I have my ways to get past Vader's security measures," Anakin replied mysteriously as a rather familiar golden droid approached.

"Master Luke! Mistress Leia! Mon Mothma wishes to speak with you, immediately. Artoo-Deetoo requests your help Master Luke," the droid said clearly before noticing Anakin. "I am See-Threepio human-"

"Naboo-Coruscant-Tatooine," interrupted Anakin in a commanding voice. Leia was instantly shocked by her father's voice command, but she recovered quickly. Knowing the stories about her father's piloting and mechanical abilities, she decided to lead Mara away from the men so that Mara didn't get lost wandering around the base. The two left before Threepio could speak.

The droid momentarily froze on the spot as he processed the command. "Why, Master Anakin, it is good to see you again. Where is Mistress Padmé?"

At Threepio's question Anakin looked at Luke. Luke got the hint, despite taking several minutes to recover his voice to be able to reply. "My mother is at home on Naboo where she wishes to stay. She does not wish to associate with me, or my father."

"But you looked so happy together when you got married, Master Anakin. Why, I remember it like it was just yesterday," said Threepio with what resembled a rather human gesture.

"But it wasn't Threepio, so please do not talk about my mother around my father."

"Luke, my marriage to your mother did, in a way, happen yesterday. Yesterday was our twenty-fourth wedding anniversary."

"You're joking?" Luke asked his father incredulously.

"No I'm not, Luke. I married your mother not long after my twentieth birthday, which happened to be about two months prior to our wedding and a month or so before my mother died at the hands of a tribe of Tusken Raiders."

"Dad, we've got to go. I'm supposed to be a commanding officer here and I have a pilot's meeting to look after in the next few minutes."

"Look, can we finish this conversation later? I have to go with Luke for the Pilot briefing. So I'll see you later, after the briefing."

"Ok. See you later then, Mr Skywalker."

"The name's Anakin and I prefer to be called by it rather than by some formal title. Titles make me feel old. I also tend to think that they sound stuffy."

Biggs nodded in understanding as Anakin and all the pilots who had travelled with them from Corellia, Dagobah and Tatooine, followed Luke from the hangar.

5


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer and Author's Note: **I do not own Star Wars, its characters or any of its related indicia. My sincerest apologies for not updating this story sooner, but I have had a rough year and problems logging into the site, but I have not forgotten those of you who are reading and reviewing. This is a completely new chapter.**  
**

**Chapter 5**

The Pilot briefing had finished twenty minutes ago and Anakin had taken to looking out one of the entrances to the base at the icy world that he had travelled to in his escape from the Empire. He had told the few members of the Alliance High Council who had been present, about what he had managed to do while leaving the Empire. For some reason unknown to Anakin, Master Windu had not been present at the briefing, when he quite possibly should have been present.

Zsinj's Star Destroyer would be arriving in-system in a couple of days, as would the _Executor_. The entire crew of the _Executor_ consisted of Rebel sympathisers, excluding the security plant of course. The same went for the _Rebel Dream_ – Zsinj's Star Destroyer. Despite having been renamed the _Rebel Star_, his former flagship would remain the _Executor_ for some time longer. Piett was a Rebel sympathiser and was therefore enjoying the change of command. Anakin had found it rather amusing to talk to him a week ago before Anakin had informed his crew of the changes to the chain of command that they were to follow.

Footsteps behind him interrupted his musings and forced him to briefly call upon the Force to identify the intruder.

The intruder was Master Windu.

"So you finally realised that you were wrong did you?" asked Mace.

"I realised that I was wrong in following the Emperor; however, I also realised that there are points in the Jedi Code that seriously need revising," replied Anakin, who remained facing the entrance to the base.

"Is that so, Knight Skywalker?"

"Yes it is and I do not deserve the title of knight after all that I have done to the Jedi Order in the last twenty-one years. I am no longer worthy enough to be a Jedi."

"Once you become a Jedi, you will always be a Jedi, Knight Skywalker."

"That's funny, because I was told the same thing about being a Sith Lord. People change, so do towns, cities, countries, worlds and galaxies. When these things change, it is best for all involved if the organisations, committees or councils dealing with them change to meet different needs. It's what should have happened when I joined the order thirty-five years ago. Even when I turned to the darkside you barely recognised your mistakes. The mistakes you made in handling my training were bigger than you originally believed them to be."

"So you suddenly believe that you can tell us what was wrong with how we ran the order?"

"No, I don't, but you needed to be told before the Emperor was handed another apprentice through your misguided belief that the old ways will always be the best way to train someone in the ways of the Jedi. Right now you need to meditate on what you know happened to me during my training, while I focus on politics and the resurrection of the Sovereign System of Corellia."

"You can't be serious," choked Mace as he realised what Anakin had said to him.

"I am. My father was Jedi Master Draq-Vei Gyutsun, who was also known as Prince Li Van Torei-Ga Skywalker Stonn of Corellia." Taking Mace's silence as an indication for him to continue with his story, Anakin continued. "Over twenty thousand years ago a member of the Leitra-Jin branch of the Royal Family made a prophecy detailing the fall of the Royal House of Corellia as well as its return, nearly four centuries after its fall. I was recently told this prophecy in its entirety, as it was written at the beginning of the Galactic Republic."

"What did this prophecy say, Knight Skywalker?" stammered Mace when he finally recovered his voice.

"It said:

'_When settled this system has been for twelve millennia,_

_A time shall come where the powers of the heir will dwindle to just enough to train._

_Into exile he shall go,_

_So follow will his family, until darkness begins to rise again with the one called Palpatine._

_The one to restore the line will fall into shadow,_

_Until shown light and its power by those who shall become his family._

_He will give into darkness, believing it shall save the one he loves most dearly,_

_But he will pay for his transgressions until his children reach the age of entrance._

_Before his battle with the dark can end,_

_Forgiveness must he find from the one he hurt the most with his darkness._

_With her forgiveness, he will strengthen himself within the light_

_And provide inspiration for his people to accept Sovereign rule once more._'

"That is all there is to the prophecy. The Leitra-Jin seers were famed for their accuracy and uncanny ability to be able to give names to the people and places they saw. Four of the ships who followed me here to Hoth bear the few family items that have survived the last three centuries of the Corellian Republic. The most impor-"

"Why was this not brought to the attention of the Republic or the Jedi Order sooner?" interrupted Mace as he realised what Anakin had told him.

"The book that prophecy was written in was destroyed in a fire eight thousand years ago. While they had felt it prudent to make other copies of the prophecy, they had only just begun to do so when the fire occurred," replied Anakin sombrely.

"Then how is it that you know it in its entirety?" asked Mace in exasperation, before realising in his thoughts something that he found disturbing about Anakin. _Why isn't he annoyed? I interrupted him for that reply._

"When I was restored to my body four months ago, I was told this by someone who had been dead for nearly forty-five years. He had been told this prophecy in its entirety by the seer who originally wrote it down, over twenty thousand years ago at the end of the Hyperspace wars."

MJLS

Luke entered the quarters he shared with his sister several hours later to find Mara talking animatedly with his sister. Instead of walking into the room completely, Luke leant against the doorframe watching the two women interact with each other and thought about how his life had changed in the last five months. Mara was the first to notice him standing there. Instead of speaking to him, Mara smiled at him before turning back to her conversation with his sister.

Luke cleared his throat before speaking to get his sister's attention. "Leia, I think you'd better go and talk to Han. He doesn't seem too happy about some of our newest recruits. He hasn't confronted any of them yet, but I think it might be wise if you take my suggestion before he does something rash. And while you're at it, pack yourself a bag; you're staying on Dad's ship with Mara. Dad's going to bunk with me instead."

"Are you sure about that Luke? Because both you and Dad grew up on a warm planet," Leia stated in an attempt to make sure Luke wasn't kidding.

"I'm sure. Besides Mara needs to stay warm and this will give you the chance to get to know Mara before you have a niece and a couple of nephews to occupy your time."

"Luke, honey, are you sure you want to give me and Leia a chance to get fairly close?"

"What makes you say that? You know how I feel about you. I want you to become good friends with Leia, because it will then mean that you feel like you are a part of our family."

"Your dad has already made me feel welcome and so far, your sister has been nothing but welcoming."

"That's only because of the-" Luke began, before being interrupted by Mara.

"Luke, when we created these three," Mara began as she ran her hand over her swollen belly, "we connected on a deeper level and both your dad and Leia noticed the connection between us. So really, it's because we are, well this is kind of hard to say, but I'd say that we're in love. At least, I am with you."

"That's good to hear," Luke murmured as he leaned forward to kiss Mara passionately on the lips and mentally express his feelings for her. _I love you with all my heart and soul._

"Excuse me, but I'm still in the room. So, do you two mind?" Leia asked, clearly not amused.

Luke gave his sister the evil eye before leaving the room. _I'll see you later my love. Please be careful between now and then. I'd die if anything happened to you or the babies. Dad wants us to get married, and I just realised that I want us to be married just as much as he does. So will you marry me?_

_Yes, I will marry you Luke._

_In that case until the next time I see you my love, I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and soul._

_So when are we going to get married Luke? _Mara asked slyly through the Force before Luke had a chance to end the conversation.

_How about__ we get married in a fortnight's time, my love?_ Luke asked giving his bride-to-be the mental version of a smile and a kiss.

_That would be grea__t, oh valiant Jedi of mine, _Mara thought back as Luke gently broke the connection.

MJLS

Luke walked towards his X-wing, which he had left in the base's south hangar. As he walked he thought about what had happened to the Alliance that very day. The Alliance had gained two completely crewed, major capital ships, as well as several hundred more members who had never been a part of the Empire in the first place.

Once at his X-wing Luke noticed his father and Master Windu talking near the hangar's main entrance. Due to the wind beginning to howl and whistle outside, as well as the group of officers scurrying to close the base doors, Luke could only catch a few words of what was being said by the two men. The words that he had managed to catch of their conversation, mentioned something about a prophecy and for some reason, the Hyperspace Wars. Despite knowing that it would be rude to eavesdrop on what looked to be a very private conversation between his father and master, Luke crept closer to where the two men were talking.

Anakin and Mace continued to talk for a couple of minutes more, before Anakin called out to his son to stop eavesdropping and actually join the conversation. Mace only gave the elder of his two apprentices a stern look that told Luke exactly what he thought of eavesdropping.

"What's going on, Dad?" asked Luke instead of apologising for eavesdropping.

"Have you proposed to Mara yet?" countered Anakin, temporarily dodging his son's question.

"Not really. Mara and I actually just talked and agreed that it would be good to formalise the bond that the Force has chosen to create between the two of us," replied Luke. "Now are you going to answer my question?"

"You proposed through the Force, didn't you?" asked Anakin as he ignored Luke's question.

"So what if I did. Will you just answer my question, Dad?" pleaded Luke as he ignored his master, who for some unknown reason had begun to snicker.

"I can't answer your question until your sister and fiancé are present, as it is something that is specifically about our family heritage," replied Anakin as he finally attempted to answer his son's earlier question.

"You'd better include Han then. He asked me about a month ago if I would allow him to ask Leia to marry him. I told him back then that he could marry her if she said yes to his proposal. He is yet to ask her if she will marry him though, as he wants to have a ring to give her when he does propose. I have a feeling that he will ask you as well now that you're a part of the Alliance," said Luke with a slight sigh.

"We'll inform Han when he actually proposes to Leia."

"Ok, Dad."

MJLS

Luke returned to his quarters where he knew that Leia and Mara were still talking, after his father had sent him to get them when Han had appeared in the South Hangar a few minutes ago.

Leia was the first to speak when Luke entered. "What's wrong Luke?"

"Dad sent me to tell you and Mara to meet him onboard the ship that he and Mara arrived on Hoth in earlier. He said to tell you that he has a few things that he needs to talk to the three of us about," replied Luke as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Did Dad give you any idea about what he wanted to talk to us about?" asked Leia as Mara moved to embrace her fiancé.

"No he didn't. He just said that he needed to talk to us as a group."

MJLS

Luke boarded the ship his father and fiancée had arrived on, closely followed by his sister and fiancée. The three had been asked to meet his father there for what sounded like a very important discussion. Upon boarding the ship, the trio headed towards the ship's small, but comfortable living area conveniently located near the middle of the ship.

"Hey, Dad. What did you want to talk to the three of us about?" asked Luke as he took a seat on one of the six available seats.

"I'll tell you when your sister sits on a seat of her own," replied Anakin as he glanced at his daughter who had made herself comfortable on the back of her brother's seat.

Leia briefly sighed before complying with her father's wish and took a seat on one of the three remaining seats. "So, Dad, are you going to tell us what's so important that you needed to talk to all three of us immediately?" queried Leia.

"I recently discovered something about our family's past that you need to know. What I discovered has not been brought out to see the light of day in roughly three hundred years. My father was known by two names during his lifetime. One of these names was only known to at the most, four maybe five different people, while the other was known to well over ten thousand people as the name of the nineteenth person to leave the Jedi Order. His reason for having two names was to do with our family's ancestry.

"His public name was Jedi Master Draq-Vei Gyutsun, while his formal and private name was Prince Li Van Torei-Ga Skywalker Stonn of Corellia. The combination of both Skywalker and Stonn in his formal name denoted him as a member of the central familial grouping of the Corellian Royal Family. The name Stonn appears in the formal names of every member of the Royal Family."

"Are you sure about this Dad?" asked Leia before her father had a chance to continue.

"Yes, I am sure about this Princess," replied Anakin with a slight smile.

"Isn't Corellia a Republic, Dad?" queried Luke as he remembered some things that he had been told about Corellia by Han.

"Not for much longer. There was a prophecy made over twenty thousand years ago about not only the fall of the Galactic Republic, but also the Corellian Republic. The prophecy states that once I have been forgiven by the one who I hurt the most, I will be able to guide our family back to Corellia and reinstate Sovereign rule over the five sisters. Now may I continue with what I need to tell you?"

Anakin's three companions shared a brief glance before Luke nodded his assent.

"Thank you, Luke. At the moment, the only thing or event that is affected by our ancestry is yours and Mara's wedding. The two of you will need to write your own wedding vows, as it is a tradition of our family to do so. Your wedding will be the first official Royal event in just over three hundred years. Your vows will need to be formal, while still saying what you want to say without making them hard to understand, say or remember, so keep them simple. You may use colloquialisms in your vows, but they must be Corellian ones. When have the two of you agreed to wed?"

"It will be in two weeks father. Why, is there something else that needs to be done before the wedding?" asked Luke.

"I need to know how much time I have to come up with your official name and find the meaning of the names your mother gave you and your sister."

"My name means 'hope' in old Naboo and Luke's means 'light.' Nana Jobal told us what our names meant when we met her," remarked Leia.

"Well that makes things easier then. What are your full names?"

"Mine's Luke Anakin Qui-Gon Ruwee Skywalker, while Leia's is Leia Padmé Shmi Jobal Skywalker," answered Luke quietly, before his sister had a chance to say that they didn't know their full names.

Leia gave her brother a puzzled glance, wondering why he had told their father such a blatant lie about their names.

Mara noticed her sister-in-law-to-be's gaze and nudged her fiancé with the Force. _Luke, I think that you'd better tell your sister the truth of what happened on Naboo._

"Leia, our mother is still alive. She is currently being guarded by three of the remaining Jedi as well as two of her former handmaidens. I took the chance while we were on Naboo to go and visit our mother, but she refused to speak with me, even after I told her and her companions that you were also currently on Naboo. Before I returned to Nana Jobal's home, one of our mother's handmaidens handed me our official birth certificates. That's how I know our full names," explained Luke rather quietly.

"Where are our birth certificates now, Luke?"

"One copy or rather the originals are stored inside Artoo as they have been since the day we were born, another is kept under lock and key by Alliance High Command, a third copy is being held by our mother, while the fourth and final copy is stored in a special compartment in the cockpit of my X-wing."

"Why so many copies of our birth certificates, Luke?

"I have no idea why four copies of our birth certificates are in existence, Leia. All I do know about our birth certificates is that they are all encrypted and only Artoo knows how to decrypt any one of the four copies," replied Luke.

"So, Anakin, why does Luke need an official name for the wedding?" asked Mara in an attempt to bring the conversation back to where it was meant to be.

"At the end of the ceremony, the official performing the ceremony will need to know Luke's official name in order to present the two of you as husband and wife or rather, prince and consort. You will also need to have Bel Iblis perform the ceremony."

MJLS

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, under the protection of the Force, to witness the binding together of these two souls, so that they may be bound together in holy matrimony, for all eternity within the Force," pronounced former Corellian Senator Garm Bel Iblis. "If there are any here today, who choose to object to the union of this man and this woman, let them speak now or forever hold their peace with the Force and whomsoever they choose to tell these reasons."

After pausing for a few brief moments, Bel Iblis smiled before continuing with what was, as he knew, the first wedding to be officially celebrated by the Corellian Royal Family in just over three hundred years. "Luke and Mara have chosen to write their own vows as has been the custom for millennia in the Royal Family of Corellia. Your Highness, will you please say your vows now?"

Luke gave the former senator a brief nod before beginning to recite his vows. "Mara, I have been drawn to you ever since we first met on Ord Mantell, six months ago. Since then I have felt the connection between us grow and wondered why it was there. That first time speaking with you was enough to create this connection between us, which I speak of to you.

"All my life I have searched for someone who I am able to be open with as much as I have been able to be with you. You release everything about me that I am too frightened to show to the people around me and you aren't afraid to tell me if something is wrong. All of these things are what I love and respect about you. From this day on, for the rest of eternity I choose to love, honour and respect you. I also choose to respect, honour and obey what you command of me as your husband. Do you accept this promise of mine?"

"I accept your promise with all of my heart for the rest of eternity," came Mara's reply.

"Mara, will you please speak your vows now?" requested Bel Iblis.

"Luke, on that day six months ago I felt this connection that you speak of form and take root between us. I have cherished it, protected it and encouraged it to grow strong between us, knowing that it is the will of the Force for us to be connected like this. I accept your place in society and promise to do all that is asked of me as your consort.

"Ever since we met on Ord Mantell, my life has never felt so right as when I am with you. As I have cherished the connection between us, I shall cherish every day that we have together in this life. Your ability to see the good in people where no others dare to look, as well as your ability to give confidence to those around you are the two things about you that make me love, honour and respect you even more than I ever believed possible. From this day on, for the rest of eternity I choose to love, honour and respect you. I also choose to respect, honour and obey what you command of me as your wife. Do you accept this promise of mine?"

"I accept your promise with all of my heart for the rest of eternity," came Luke's reply.

"Now as with most Corellian weddings we have the giving of the rings. Each ring is a complete circle and symbolises the unity of two souls coming together as one in the Corellian myths of love. As with all Corellian weddings where rings are exchanged, this part is the one part of all Corellian weddings that has stood the test of time," intoned Bel Iblis before turning to Luke's best man, Wedge Antilles. "May I please have the rings, Commander?"

"Yes you may, in order that you may bless them and the union that they bind," was Wedge's simple reply.

"Thank you. May these rings forever guard your souls and hold throughout time for as long as your love binds you together."

"Ali ordei," was the unanimous reply, from the few Corellians present to the blessing.

"Your Highness, please repeat after me. I, Li-Van Treias-De Sei-Va Skywalker Stonn," intoned Bel Iblis before pausing briefly to allow Luke to repeat what he had said. "Give you this ring as a symbol of not only our union…"

Within moments, Luke and Mara had completely lost track of the world around them and delved more fully into gazing into each other's eyes as well as their connection in the Force. They were startled from their silent reveries by Bel Iblis finally announcing them as His Royal Highness Prince Li-Van Treias-De Sei-Va Skywalker Stonn and his consort Lady Mara Lesa Tay-An Nei-Qe Jade Kenobi Skywalker Stonn.

As Luke and Mara walked out of the room that had been used for their wedding, Luke managed to see out of the corner of his eye, a group of women that looked mysteriously like his mother. As he noticed them, Leia's voice drifted through his mind saying _Mother and her handmaidens arrived an hour before the ceremony began. The Jedi that was with them is talking to Master Windu at the moment. Don't ask me what they're talking about, 'cos I honestly don't care, big brother._

_Gee thanks little sister. The Jedi with mother and her friends is my mother-in-law_ was Luke's off the cuff reply as he finished walking out of the room.

Leia's only reply to her brother's comment was a mental snicker.

Luke merely sighed in disbelief at his sister's immature behaviour. A fortnight with their father combined with three years living in the pilots' quarters had worked to create some immature behaviour in his younger sister.

MJLS

"Mom, why are you here?" was Luke's simple query as she took her seat at his table.

"Luke? This was your wedding?" was Padmé's answer.

"Yes it was. Now do you mind answering my question?"

"Siri said that we needed to come here now. She didn't tell me why though."

"The Force must have told her that it is time for her to take back her place as Mara's mother. Dad wasn't the only Jedi to have disobeyed the Order during the Republic. Obi-Wan and Siri disobeyed the order as well; Mara is the product of their disobedience. Here comes Siri and father now. It looks like Mara's back from the 'fresher."

"So Leia directed you over here Padmé?" asked Siri as she took her seat at the table with Master Windu who had been asked to stand in for Obi-Wan during the ceremony.

"Yes she did, but she didn't tell me why, Luke did," replied Padmé before turning to her estranged husband and speaking to him in Huttese. "_Why the hell are you here amongst the Alliance?_" was her seething remark in Huttese.

"_I renounced the Darkside when I realised that it was only distancing me further from the ones I love. To stay near that scumbag who calls himself Emperor would have meant death_," was Anakin's quiet reply in Huttese. "_Besides it is time for the sovereigns of Corellia to rise again and I need your help and guidance to do this properly, Ami_."

"_What do you have to do with the Corellian sovereigns, may I ask?_" was Padmé's seething retort.

"_I am next in line for the throne, my queen_," is Anakin's succinct reply.

"Do you two think that you can stop trading barbs in Huttese long enough to enjoy your son's wedding reception?" asked Siri sarcastically.

Padmé and Anakin simply turned and glared at Siri for several minutes of awkward silence before Mace reminded Anakin of the speech he needed to make as the father of the groom.

"Before I launch into my speech, I would like to make a traditional Corellian Jedi toast to my son and his new wife. _Dryas gra-mornai, dryas li-vansei_! Eternal strength, eternal light!

The rest of the reception passed uneventfully with Padmé and Anakin agreeing to ignore the issues that they had with each other until the next day, when they would have the time to talk. They had also agreed to each of them having a support person present so that things didn't get out of hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Ok, So this update is very much long overdue. As per usual anything that is recognisable as belonging to George Lucas does not in anyway belong to me and I am getting nothing in payment except for whatever reviews may be given. Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Anakin met with Padmé in one of the conference rooms on the base the day after the wedding, as they had decided rather quickly the night before that they needed to have their discussion in a neutral place. Anakin had been the one to point out that neither of them were truly members of the Alliance at that particular point in time, so therefore it would make sense to use an empty room somewhere on the base.

Anakin had asked his cousin Lord Valin Halcyon to attend this meeting with him, while Padmé had asked her handmaiden Dormé to support her in her reconciliation talks with her husband.

Valin had arrived early that morning and Anakin had only just managed to extricate him from an argument that he was having with Han before it had gotten too far out of hand.

The room was silent for several moments after everyone had been seated, giving Anakin and Padmé a prime opportunity to engage in a small staring competition as a means to dare the other person to be the first to speak. Surprisingly, Anakin was the first to back down from their little competition and speak.

"I guess we should get this over with, right Angel?"

"Yes we should, the sooner the better," agreed Padmé. "Who is your support person, Knight Skywalker?"

"This is my cousin, Lord Valin Halcyon Stonn," was all Anakin offered as an answer to her question.

"You expect me to believe that 'Valin' is your cousin, when I know for a fact that the only family you really have are our children?" sneered Padmé.

"I don't expect you to believe everything I say right away, but I do expect you to accept that some things are a little bit more complex than they seem. Now, can we get started properly?"

"Yes, let us please do so, but before we begin I have drawn up a short agenda of all the things that I feel we need to-" began Padmé before she was interrupted by the entrance of a complete stranger.

"Sorry I'm late; I'm Jacen Telska by the way. I was asked to serve as a mediator between the two of you by your son and daughter."

"Oh really," drawled Padmé, causing Anakin to arch an eyebrow in her direction. "Pray tell me, what exactly qualifies you to have been asked to do this by my children?"

"I'm a qualified counsellor, who just happens to specialise in relationships, family and otherwise. I was asked by Alliance High Command to talk to Luke and Leia after they discovered they were twins. I also work as a tactician. Does that satisfy you?"

Padmé merely nodded in reply to his question.

"Right, shall we get started then?" asked Jacen, receiving only simple nods of assent in reply. "Now, just before I came in I overheard someone saying something about an agenda of what needs to be discussed, is it possible for me to have a copy of this agenda?"

Without speaking, Dormé handed Jacen her copy of the agenda.

After giving the agenda a quick glance, Jacen spoke again, "Due to the number and nature of the issues you have outlined here, I am going to recommend that you split this into two or more, separate sessions. Is that acceptable to the two of you?"

Padmé glared at Jacen, while Anakin gave a brief nod of assent.

"Right; now I'd like you to begin your discussion and I will only interrupt again if I see fit to do so."

"As you can see Knight Skywalker the first issue I wish to discuss is that of the twins, in particular, the events surrounding their birth."

"That is perfectly understandable Angel as that is when our estrangement began," replied Anakin, before beginning his retelling of what he remembered of that time. It took Anakin several minutes to recount everything, before Padmé replied with her version of events.

After the pair had finished their retellings, Jacen spoke, taking care to gain eye contact with Anakin and Padmé. "On this issue pertaining to your children, it is apparent that this setting is not appropriate for the two of you to discuss it. I would like to talk to each of you on your own about this before bringing you together to discuss it further. It would be best if we moved onto the next issue and left arranging suitable times for any extra meetings until we have covered all that we can today."

Neither Anakin nor Padmé spoke in reply to Jacen's statement; instead, they merely nodded their ready assent.

"I believe that there is not much more that we can possibly discuss about the twins without them being present, perhaps we should move onto something entirely different? Angel?"

"Certainly," replied Padmé. "May I suggest that we discuss our situation with relation to the Empire?"

"I have no objection to that," was Anakin's simple reply as he glanced across the table at his estranged wife.

"Milady, perhaps it would be best if Lord Valin and myself left the room and attended to other matters. It appears that Jacen is more than capable of taking charge," stated Dormé before either Anakin or Padmé had a chance to begin their discussion.

"You are right; perhaps it would be best if the two of you left. I shall speak with you later Dormé," replied Padmé.

Anakin merely nodded his assent at the suggestion and sent his cousin on his way with a murmured request to avoid any arguments such as the one Anakin had found him in.

After Dormé and Valin had left, Jacen made the suggestion of their talking about their feelings for each other as well as the actions that they had each undertaken in the last twenty-one years. At this point, he also pointed out that having a list of things to talk about was a great idea, but it lacked the knowledge that in order for them to discuss those issues they needed to sort through their emotions with each other first. He also told them that in order to do this properly they needed to start at the beginning and take it seriously.

At his words, Padmé and Anakin began to realise their folly in believing that they could truly tackle issues such as theirs in the manner they had originally decided.

"Perhaps we should move this to a more relaxed setting," suggested Padmé.

"Very well then, I shall see the pair of you in fifteen standard minutes in room 209," with that said, Jacen gathered up his things and bowed politely before leaving the room. Padmé and Anakin followed shortly thereafter, knowing that this would now be more complex than they had originally thought.

~MJLS~

Three days after his wedding, Luke awoke to find himself in bed with a beautiful redheaded woman. At first, he was apprehensive of his location, as he had still not adjusted to married life. After several minutes, Luke realised who she was and where he was. He was aboard the _Jade Sky_, the ship that was a wedding gift to him and his new wife from his father. The woman was his new wife, Mara. _I can't believe I actually did it. I married her. The woman who I've felt connected to since the moment I met her. So this is what it feels like to be where you're meant to be,_ Luke thought to himself, as he watched his new wife sleep peacefully at his side. Luke took a deep breath and slowly moved to get up. _Sithspawn! The deck's freezing!_ Luke mentally cursed as his feet hit the cold deck. _Where are my slippers?_

"Luke, come back to bed. It's too early to get up," Mara's voice murmured into the pillows.

"It's 0700 local time. I have flight drills to do. There's no rest for the good or weary. You can continue to sleep if you want, but I have to get up," replied Luke as he leaned over the bed and kissed his new wife on the forehead.

"If you're getting up, I'd better get up too. Without you, there's no point staying in bed. Besides your sister and I have some talking to do, before she leaves later today."

"In that case I'll stay clear of my sister today," quipped Luke.

"Are you a Jedi or a wuss, Luke?" joked Mara quietly as she moved to get up only to discover that the need for assistance in moving from the bed was deeply desired. "These three are evil, I swear. I'm glad that I don't have much longer left to carry them. Can you help me up, Luke?"

Instead of replying, Luke moved to the far side of the bed and reached out to Mara, to help her up. Once he was sure that she was steady on her feet, he grabbed a tunic from the closet and made his way out to the living area where he finished dressing. Once fully dressed, he grabbed some food from the shipboard refrigeration unit and headed out into the cold outdoors only to be faced with an early morning confrontation between Han and one of the new pilots. Wedge, for all that was good was attempting to break the two of them up before any punches were thrown.

"Valin, cool it. You should know better than to let your emotions get the better of you. Particularly anger," Luke stated calmly. "Besides, isn't one argument with Han in a week enough?"

"Kid, why are you calling him Valin? His name's Hal," said Han before Valin had a chance to reply to Luke's question.

Luke didn't reply to Han's question, instead, he gave Valin a quick glance to tell Valin to explain the situation to Han. With a brief shake of his head, Valin answered Han. "Solo, I've gone by the name Hal Horn since my father was killed at the end of the Clone Wars by the Jen Saarai. My real name is Valin Halcyon and I am a member of the Corellian Jedi Order. My father was my master. When he died I had just turned twenty."

"What does your age at the time of his death have to do with anything?"

"In the Corellian Jedi Order a child is apprenticed to a master for twelve years. I had only completed seven years of my apprenticeship when he died. I still had five years left to go on my apprenticeship. All Corellian Jedi become knights at the age of twenty-five. Now do you get it, Solo?" growled Valin in a dangerously low voice.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea, can you forgive my stupidity?" apologised Han with a hint of what Luke suspected could be sarcasm.

"I don't know. I've dedicated the better part of the last few years to tracking you and Terrik down. Now I've found you, while Terrik still manages to elude me."

"Han, sorry to butt into your little discussion here completely, but don't you have to go and track down several smuggling groups with my sister?" asked Luke calmly.

"Yeah, I do. I should get going or else we won't get very many found," replied Han.

"Just to frustrate you and my sister further, Dad's going with you, as well as three Corellian fighter pilots. If anyone can find their way around dusty Tatooinian spaceports, it's Dad," stated Luke nonchalantly, causing Valin's jaw to drop in open disbelief after finally making the links hinted at earlier by Luke.

"You're involved with a Jedi?" asked one clearly shocked Valin Halcyon.

"So?" replied Han, not caring how Valin reacted, as almost everyone who knew him already knew about his and Leia's relationship.

"I thought you didn't believe in things like the Jedi," stuttered a still very much shocked Valin Halcyon.

"I didn't," answered Han simply.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Valin.

"What changed my mind is simple. Leia is a Jedi, as are her brother and father. If I'm going to pursue a long-term relationship with her, I have to accept that Leia is a Jedi, as are the other members of her family," explained Han in as much depth as he could manage. "How did you know that Leia is from a Jedi family?"

"I happen to be a member of her family, the _Corellian_ _Royal_ _Family_. My official title is Lord Valin Halcyon Stonn of Coronet City. So, officially speaking, I'm her _cousin_."

"Han, I believe you have to get ready to go, as I've already said. Valin, you on the other hand have a pilot briefing to attend, since you've neglected to attend one for the past three days."

"Later, kid," answered Han as he turned and walked away silently muttering to himself.

"Antilles, can you please show Valin here to the briefing room? I have some things to do before I head over there myself."

"Certainly, your highness."

After receiving the affirmative from Wedge, Luke turned and walked away to talk to his father who was according to Luke's Force link, talking to Leia. It only took Luke five minutes to reach his old quarters, where Anakin and Leia were staying. When Luke had suggested that the two of them share quarters, they had jumped at the chance. Luke doubted that he would ever forget Leia's words about why she was so willing to share quarters with her father after not knowing him for so long. _"I've spent the last twenty-one years not knowing him and I've forgiven him for what he did to me as Vader, besides he barely even touched me. He refused to actually torture or interrogate me to Imperial standards. Didn't Master Windu teach us how to detect false memories and restore true memories to where they belong weeks ago, laserbrain? I forgave him when I saw him with you and Mara talking about the future."_ Luke smiled at the memory. Leia had truly managed to control her emotions and learn about forgiveness in what was a very short space of time, granted, they had received a memory lesson three weeks before their father's defection to the Alliance.

"You ready to go, Dad?" asked Luke as he stood silently watching from the doorway.

"I'm nearly ready; however I think that your sister is going to need another week to finish packing," replied Anakin only to find a pillow aimed at his head by his daughter, which narrowly missed his eye. "I was only joking."

Instead of answering her father, Leia bent double with unrestrained mirth and was soon joined by her brother and father in laughing. After a couple of minutes, the three members of what was technically a family of four stopped laughing and looked at each other. "Dad, we better get going," said Leia as she wiped a few tears of joy from her face. "We'll see you when we get back big brother."

"Until then, keep dad out of trouble, yourself too. Ok with that, sis?"

"I'll always be ok with that."

~MJLS~

Six hours after his father, sister and best friend had left Hoth, Luke could be found talking to a couple of his friends in the mess hall with a super hot cup of hot chocolate.

"So, Luke, how does it feel to be a married man, with kids on the way?" asked Biggs.

"I honestly don't know," came Luke's reply.

"How can you not know how you feel about what is happening in your life at the moment?"

"I feel as though I'm floating and am yet to land on solid ground where I'll start feeling again. Everything just feels so surreal at the moment. That's-"

"You're in love kid. We Corellian Jedi are encouraged to anchor ourselves to the light with love, and from what you've just told me I gather that the people you spend your time around don't know what love is," interrupted Valin who was approaching from behind Biggs. "You're also currently in the 'Honeymoon Period,' which lasts for a year or two at the most."

"Excuse me but we were having a private conversation here," stated Biggs.

"Biggs it's ok, Valin's my cousin; take a seat Valin. I had no idea that the two Jedi Orders were so different in their philosophies about how to anchor your spirit and aura to the light. Dad is attempting to figure out how best to anchor himself to the light at the moment as he wishes to win back my mother's heart, though how he is going to do that I don't know."

"He'll find a way. Most people do, but only because they take the time to look at what their heart, is telling them to do."

"I guess you're right. Dad was trained not to listen to his heart and now when he really needs to know how to do so, he's lost and can't figure what to do or where to go. He'll have to learn how to listen to his heart and how to understand what it is telling him to do."

"He'll need your support to get through this and maintain a level head throughout kid. Do you think you can help him unlearn what he was taught about his emotions?" asked Valin.

"I don't know. I don't even know how to control my own emotions. Would you be willing to teach me how?" queried Luke.

"I would love to help you, but like you I need to finish my training. What I teach you, I will only teach you when I have the time to do so."

"Thank you, Valin."

"There's no need to thank me. I'm only making sure that the Jedi Order has stronger foundations by introducing the Corellian concepts that it needs in order to survive. So how are the lessons in Politics going sire?"

"They're going ok, but I'm unfortunately going to have to kill my mother. I don't care that she's the queen, I'm still going to have to kill her," was Luke's rather terse reply.

"That bad, huh?"

Luke merely glared in reply this time.

Biggs and Valin merely laughed at Luke's expression. "Things with your mother will get better, I assure you. Both she and your father have already undergone several counselling sessions together and apart already; after they got past their previous ideas of how to proceed with either reconciliation or a final divorce as an end to twenty-one years of estrangement that is."

"That's pretty intense considering they only started their counselling the day after my wedding," commented Luke as he took a sip of his drink.

"I know, but when you consider their issues, it's what's necessary to help them reach the point where they will agree on something. Speaking of your mother, she just entered the room with your lovely wife," replied Valin with a slight smirk. "And they're looking rather close."

Luke groaned and hit his head against the table.

"Luke, Mara and I were just getting to know each other; so, there's nothing for you to worry about, sweetheart," chuckled Padmé as she noticed her son's reaction to her having entered the room.

"We don't have another Politics lesson today do we?" asked Luke as he moved to face his mother.

"No, sweetheart, we don't. I would like to take some time to get to know you and Mara, as you are my only son and she is your wife," was Padmé's gentle reply.

"How about you join us for dinner this evening? A nice quiet family dinner for the three of us," suggested Luke after quietly thinking over his mother's request.

"That would be lovely," replied Padmé. "Where and when?"

"The _Jade Sky_ in three hours' time," is Luke's simple answer.

"I'll see the two of you in three hours then," is her polite answer before turning and leaving the room.


End file.
